Boss Bloon
Boss Bloons '''are bloons exclusive to Boss Battle events. All boss bloons are MOAB-class and have variable number of hits depending on their level. Their level rises depending on the number of times the player has defeated them during a specific event during a specific period of time. Each boss bloon appears in a distinct track, each with variable amounts of land, water, unplaceable land, and variable path length. In an update in May 2016, it is possible to play Boss Battles in BTD5 Mobile in a similar style to what is done in Bloons Monkey City. They appear first on beginner maps, and after being defeated a certain number of times will move to intermediate maps. Whether they move to advanced or expert maps and whether it follows a cycle or is random is not yet known. Properties All boss bloons are MOAB-class and increase in health depending on the level being played. Each boss has a different starting health, increase in health, speed, and physical properties, but they all have these in common: *They are immune to slowing or stunning by normal towers, except Absolute Zero on BMC Mobile. *They all move incredibly slowly. **They move even more slowly when affected by the Absolute Zero effect in the Mobile version. *They have three "skulls", which make the given boss activate its strengthened ability. For Bloonarius, it will release a bloon ranging from Lead to ZOMG. Vortex will unleash a pulse of energy that stuns all towers around it. Dreadbloon will shield itself with yellow rocks. Blastapopoulos will throw even more fireballs, increasing in effectiveness depending on the number of "skulls". Each "skull" is activated when the boss reaches 3/4 health, 1/2 health and 1/4 health. *They are vulnerable to Boss Abilities, which include Boss Chill, Boss Bane, Boss Blast and Boss Weaken. However, they cost 30. **Some Anti-MOAB abilities are not as effective or is ineffective against any boss bloon. This includes Monkey Pirates and Super Wide Funnel not being effective, Ground Zero doing only 350 damage, First Strike Capability only partially reducing the boss's health, Pop and Awe and Sabotage Supply Lines not having any disability effect, etc. ***They all have more-or-less the same death animation. Such animation involves the boss making grumbling pain remarks, self-destruction of the boss with a series of explosions, and the other bloons being stunned and popped (disappearing on mobile). ****They all have to be defeated within one hour of summoning them with the Bloon Beacon, which otherwise would make them return to full health and come into hiding again. *If they leak, the player will lose. Fortunately, the player may decide to fight against the boss again with its decreased health, but it costs City Cash to re-fight. Subsequent attempts can be calucuated by this formula: 100 * level * (attempts-1) ^ 2. **When attempting to fight the boss again, one may wish to use the Absolute Zero effect if on the Mobile version to allow their other towers more time to defeat the boss. Boss Battle gameplay Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Monkey City Mobile In the first release in Flash, Boss Bloons may appear only on certain weeks. Since November 2015, when all Boss Bloons were released, each Boss Bloon was available to beat for a week every week. In Mobile, when it was released a lot later, Boss Bloons always were available every week. During the first time the boss is available, the boss, which always starts off at Level 1, can be played for free with no Bloon Beacon required. After defeating the Level 1 Boss Bloon, the Boss Bloon will come into hiding until it is summoned by the Bloon Beacon. Once summoned, the Boss Bloon will appear for one hour before it comes back into hiding, unless it is beaten within that time in which it will be defeated and you'd be rewarded some City Cash and Bloonstones (always Level*150 and 5). The Boss Bloon subsequently becomes one level stronger every time it gets beaten, unless Boss Bloon week has expired since it will go back to Level 1 after the next Boss Bloon appears. BTD5 Mobile Boss events may appear on any random day for the player to have a chance to defeat a Boss Bloon in one go. The game starts with $2000 by default on Round 25 with apopalypse mode style rounds. Rounds don't stop until the Boss Bloon is defeated or the game is lost. If you lose, either due to running out of lives from the normal bloons or the boss leaking, the boss restarts with full health. There is no Monkey Money cost for retrying. Rewards Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Monkey City Mobile Defeating any boss at a specific level will give the following rewards below. It resets after every Boss Battle week is over. These rewards only apply to Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Monkey City Mobile. Rewards of City Cash and Bloonstones are given every single time the boss is beaten, being equal to (150xlevel) City Cash and 5, however, beating the boss a certain number of times rewards the following: BTD5 Mobile The rewards vary depending on event. Monkey Money, Special Agents, or Tokens are rewarded for defeating the boss. Unlike Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Monkey City Mobile, the boss must be defeated in one single attempt; otherwise the boss fight has to be restarted and the boss will return to full health. Below are some of the potential rewards for beating the boss: * 75 *One Monkey Farmer *One Tribal Turtle * 2 Bloonarius the Inflator This is the first boss bloon introduced in Bloons Monkey City. It only appears in certain events. It is the slowest bloon in existence, with a relative speed of '''0.1. Its health changes depending on the level of the boss - from 2,000 at level 1 to hundreds of thousands at level 25. When its health reaches 3/4, 1/2 and 1/4, it will spawn a random bloon - this ranges from lead to ZOMG. The higher the level, the stronger bloon it will summon every degrade. If it passes the exit, the player will get an instant game over. However, the player may decide to attack again with City Cash, in which case the boss will have the same health as when it leaked the last time. If it goes back into hiding, however, when the player fights it next, it will have full health. This boss has been available to fight on BTD5 Mobile since May 2016. The initial boss map is Monkey Lane. Vortex: Deadly Master of Air It is the second boss bloon introduced in Bloons Monkey City. It moves the same speed as a ZOMG, at a relative speed of 0.18. The boss fight is similar to the Bloonarius battle and both have levels. However, Vortex does not summon bloons each time it gets degraded. Instead, it periodically emits a pulse which slows down all towers in its radius. The higher its level, the more health it has. It has less health at a given level than Bloonarius does. Like Bloonarius, the player gets an instant game over if it passes the exit. Just like Bloonarius, Vortex can be fought on BTD5 Mobile, being available to fight since May 2016. The initial boss map is Skull Peak. Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth It is the third boss bloon to be added in Bloons Monkey City. Like the other bosses, it appears in a limited time event and gets stronger as it levels up. It moves at a relative speed of 0.14. The main difference between it and its predecessors is that it has properties of a lead Bloon, meaning it cannot be damaged by sharp objects. In addition, the boss also shields itself with yellow rocks at every skull and the start of the battle, which also gets stronger as you reach higher levels. Starting at level 11, the shield will regenerate itself every now and then, and the effect gets stronger as more skulls are depleted. It is the weakest of all the Boss Bloons. Dreadbloon looks a little bit like a ZOMG in terms of bodily color patterns; it has a nearly-black body with yellow parts in it. Like Bloonarius and Vortex, the player gets an instant game over if it passes the exit. Dreadbloon can be fought on BTD5 Mobile since May 2016. The initial boss map is Lobby. Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core Originally named as Blastopopoul'i'''s, it is the fourth (and final) boss bloon to be added in Bloons Monkey City. Just as with all of the other bosses, it appears in a limited time event and get stronger as it levels up. Like Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth, it moves at a relative speed of '''0.14'. Though it is vulnerable to most anti-MOAB towers and upgrades, this boss has the ability to shoot a fireball at the most expensive (determined by total cost, including upgrades) tower on screen which stuns the targetted tower. On higher levels, Blastapopoulos can stun multiple towers at a time, and as more skulls are depleted, the faster the cooldown is, down to permanent stuns at the last skull if the player doesn't get more expensive towers each time it fires. Blastapopoulos appears to have a red ZOMG blimp base plus added hot-red eyes, extra fins, and some lava around it. Just as with all other bosses, the player gets an instant game over if it passes the exit. Blastapopoulos can be fought on BTD5 Mobile since May 2016. The initial boss map is Park Path. Comparison The table below lists all of their healths up to level 25 for comparison of how much damage needs to be dealt to kill them. Dreadbloon appears much weaker than the others because it does not include the shield layer. On YouTube, some videos show these boss bloons at level 26+, but it isn't shown because we are not sure what the statistics are of levels higher than level 25. The table below lists their health multiplied by their relative speed up to level 25 for comparison of how fast damage needs to be dealt to kill them. Differences between BMC Flash and BMC Mobile Boss Bloons are available in BMC Flash when it comes to Flash versions of the BTD5 generation games. But Boss Bloons are also available in BMC Mobile and BTD5 Mobile. ;General Absolute Zero can slow Boss Bloons ;Bloonarius Spawns bloons past level 20. ;Vortex Vortex has a larger hit area. ;Dreadbloon Dreadbloon has a smaller hit area. Dreadbloon's shield can auto-regen if it still has shield left over from previously ;Blastapopoulos Has a tendency to crash if you sell towers too quickly. Strategies Gallery BMC Mobile But boss.png|Defeat message in Mobile beatdreadbmc.PNG|Dreadbloon defeated! BTD5 Mobile Bossmobbtd5.png|Boss Bloon message in BTD5 Mobile Dreadbloon battle descbtd5.png|Dreadbloon description Blasta descriptionbtd5.png|Blastapopoulos description Blastareward 1.png|Beaten Blastapopoulos! Dreaddie BTD5 Mobile.png|Dreadbloon dying animation, in BTD5 Mobile Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Boss Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile